Fortunes in the Snow
by RayeBBG
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has a great life! Then, everything changes when her cousin Tomoyo calls and says their going to ski over winter break no exceptions! During this break, everything in Sakura's life takes a twist! In the end, will she be able to go back?
1. Prologue

Raye: Here's my new CCS Story! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the familiar characters that you may find. I also do NOT own West Hartford CT or the schools in which you may see nor Bromley mountain or the condos. The unfamiliar students and all of the other people, however, are all mine.

* * *

"Sakura! Hey, what are you doing?" 

A young freshman girl of high school turned around. Her shoulder-length amber-colored hair flipped behind her. Her big emerald eyes blinked at the sight of the person calling her name. Her lips formed a smile against her slightly tanned skin. She wore bright solid pink shirt with a gray sweater over it. The ever-classic jeans showed off her legs and her feet were kept warm by her light pink winter boots.

"Hey Chiharu! How are you?" she called back, her voice sweet and filled with joy on the fine December morning. It was the last week at Watkinson School before winter break.

Chiharu Mihara walked up to her smiling. Her bright brown eyes were open and sparkling at her. Her usual braids bounced as she walked. She wore a green winter coat which concealed a white tee-shirt and she also sported jeans and black Converse shoes. "I'm great! How about you?"

The two girls entered one of the four buildings on the school's campus; Goodwin hall. There, Naoko Yanagisawa and Rika Sasaki were digging through Naoko's backpack frantically.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as they approached the two urgent girls.

"We're looking for my English book!" Naoko's also brown eyes looked so big and worried behind her glasses. Her pale skin usually did her wonders, but today it didn't seem as good-looking as it usually did. Her dark brown hair was a bit messy as if she's rushed a brush through it instead of taking time on it as she usually had time to do. She black skirt was kind of dressy and her matching sweater made her look very formal.

Rika on the other hand looked pretty good. Her hair was curled and balanced on her head. It was dark brownish red and almost black. Her dullish brown eyes were filled with worry for her friend. She wore black pants, just plain and a pink sweater over a gray shirt.

"Do you need help?" Chiharu asked. Rika looked up and smiled. "We'll be ok, just tell Mrs. Lee that we'll be there soon, ok?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

* * *

"Miss. Mihara, would you please answer the problem on the board?" Mrs. Race, their math teacher held out the marker expectantly at Chiharu who was blushing and looking from the board to her notebook and then glaring at her seat partner, Takashi Yamazaki. 

Sakura giggled. Takashi would always distract Chiharu! 'They'd be a good couple,' she thought absent-mindedly.

Sakura had a boyfriend named Eriol Hiiragizawa. Other than that, he was her first and only boyfriend...

"Fine, seeing as you're not prepared, Miss. Mihara. Miss… Kinomoto, would you care to answer?" Mrs. Race looked at her now the with same eyes she had just looked at Chiharu with. Sakura laughed nervously and checked her notebook one more time before getting up hesitantly and walking to the board. She started writing out the flowchart proof to finding out if triangle ABD was congruent to triangle CBD. When she was done she returned to her seat and looked down; her face red.

Mrs. Race examined her work. "Not mad, Miss. Kinomoto, just a couple of errors…"

The first and second block classes finally ended and it was time for Sakura to go to lunch. There, she met up with Eriol.

"Eriol!" Sakura waved to her boyfriend who turned to smile at her. His skin was pale which showed off his navy blue eyes quite nicely and they were magnified behind his glasses. His matching hair made him look quite mysterious. He wore black baggy pants and a regular navy long-sleeved shirt and a grey sweater.

"Hello Sakura," he kissed her forehead. "How's my little girl doing today?"

Sakura laughed. "I'm doing fine, how are you?" she replied as the two entered the lunch line.

"I'm good, thanks."

All through lunch they talked about their winter vacation and what they'd do together and all the fun they'd have! Little did they know…

* * *

"Finally!" Sakura jumped for joy on the last day of school as the bell rand signaling the end of school. The carillon started playing Blue Skies by Irving Berlin and everyone rushed about trying to get to their rides which awaited to take them home where they'd spend their two weeks and two days of freedom doing absolutely nothing. 

Sakura suddenly felt a vibrating from her pocket. "Hello?" she asked into her cell phone.

"Why hello Sakura!" her favorite cousin as well as best friend answered.

"Hey Tomoyo, how are you?" Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo Daidouji Had long waist-length blackish-violet hair. Her eyes were bluish and purplish and she had pale skin. Sakura loved her!

"I'm fine, thanks," Tomoyo replied. "I just called to tell you that tomorrow morning, my mom and I are going to come pick you up and we're going up to Vermont to go skiing at Bromley Mountain! We'll be spending the vacation up there! Isn't that exciting?" Tomoyo sounded ecstatic at getting to spend time with Sakura.

"Uh…" Sakura thought back to Monday during lunch how she'd made so many plans with Eriol…

"What?" Tomoyo asked nervously. "You don't want to spend time with me?"

Sakura shook her head violently even though she knew Tomoyo couldn't see her. "No! Its not that at all! It's just that I made so many plans with Eriol already, he's going to br so disappointed…" Sakura sighed. "But I bet we're going to have so much fine, right?" she added.

"You bet!" Tomoyo cheered. "Oh, 've got to go now. Someone's at the door for me. See you tomorrow, 7AM sharp!" Sakura head a click before closing her phone and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Rika asked from beside her.

Sakura looked a bit startled at not having realized Rika was there, but nonetheless answered. "It was just my cousin, Tomoyo. I'm sure you've met her. She's taking me up to Vermont tomorrow for the whole vacation and we're going to go skiing."

Rika nodded. "Why is that so bad? I'd love to do that!" she sighed dreamily.

"Well, I made some plans that I'll have to cancel now, but all-in-all, I'm pretty excited now!" Sakura smiled.

"Oh! There's my brother, have a nice break Rika!" Sakura waved and then ran for her brother's car.

* * *

"Be good Sakura!" Fujitaka Kinomoto yelled after the car that took his daughter away. 

Sakura wanted to go back to sleep but Tomoyo's constant chatter in the small car kept her up. She kept talking about boys and all of the cut outfits she's made for Sakura to go skiing in and how she couldn't wait! It was a long two and a half hour card drive, but soon, they were staring at the condo they'd rented for the two weeks.

"Are you read, Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered in her ear. Sakura nodded, now fully awake. "You bet I am!"

The two girls smiled at each other and hurried into their house and into their ski gear!


	2. Chapter 1

Raye: Here's the second chapter of Fortunes of the snow! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the familiar characters that appear. I also do not own Bromley Mountain or any of the buildings I mention in Vermont as they really exist… I do however own all characters that are not CCS and I own this plot.

* * *

Sakura snapped her black Nordica ski boots into her red Atomic skis. Her black snow pants and black jacket masked her joy well. Her T-neck was bright red in contrast to the black of her helmet and outfit. Her beautiful emerald eyes were masked by bright electric blue Scott goggles and her brown hair was let loose. 

Tomoyo stood next to her. Her helmet was also black and her goggles were a green color. Her T-Neck hid her face from view, the blue of it contrasting well to the green goggles. Her jacket was also black and her snow pants matched her goggles. Her Atomic boots were white and her green, blue and orange skis were also Atomic. The two smiled at each other before heading down the wide-spread slope of Plaza.

At the bottom, Sakura looked up the mountain. Far off to the right was the bunny-slope which even had its own chairlift. Next to it was the Alpine chairlift and the Sun chairlift. The Alpine was running smoothly, but the Sun chair seemed to be having problems. The Sun Mountain Express quad was also running smoothly and Sakura could see a nice long line starting to form at it's base. Behind it she could see the Plaza chair and the Lord's Prayer T-Bar. Everyone coming down Lord's Prayer was pretty much an experienced snowboarder. Sakura saw one guy get huge air off the top of a jump and land it perfectly!

"Wow! This place is amazing! You ski here every weekend Tomoyo?" Sakura asked in an amazed voice. Tomoyo giggled. "Of course! And I know all of the best trails to go on for beginners, intermediates and experts!"

Sakura smiled. "Well, I guess since I ski a lot at home, I'm an intermediate?" she said uncertainly.

Tomoyo nodded. "I would agree, I think you're an intermediate. So let's go up the quad before the line gets overly long!"

The two quickly skied over and got in line.

"Pass?" the lifty asked. Sakura and Tomoyo were standing in line with two other guys. All four dug around in the pockets. Sakura lifted out her 2-week pass, and Tomoyo plus the other two guys lifted out their season passes.

"Thank you," then the lifty went to the next group.

The four got on the chair and started going up.

"So," Tomoyo started conversation. "What are your names?"

One boy was dressed all in black from helmet to skis. "My name is Luke Satomi, and this is my friend…" Everyone's heads turned to look at the boy in the middle sitting next to Sakura. He had a black helmet, forest green T-neck and jacket, black snow pants, black boots, and green Rossignol skis. His goggles were also black.

"Syaoran Li," the boy sighed and leaned back as if he didn't want to be there at that very moment in time.

"Yes," Luke continued. "This is Syaoran! What about you two?" he looked at Tomoyo. She smiled.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji and this is my cousin!" she smiled happily.

"Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura replied happily. "It's nice to meet you," she added.

"You too," Luke smiled.

The four got off the chairlift and Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Where should we go?"

Tomoyo thought a minute before turning to Luke and Syaoran. "Want to come with us? We're going on Thruway."

Syaoran seemed to just want to go off on his own, but Luke agreed to it right away. The four started down Upper Twister. Suddenly, Sakura fell flat on her back. "Sakura! Are you ok?" Tomoyo looked down at her with worry. Luke bent over to help her up.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Sakura smiled happily. "It'll just take me awhile to get used to it, that's all!"

* * *

At the end of the day, Tomoyo and Sakura were still skiing with Syaoran and Luke. Syaoran had warmed up to it and was actually enjoying himself. He loved teasing Sakura about how she fell all the time and Sakura would always stick her tongue out at him in a joking way. 

Luke and Tomoyo would show off how good they were and they always tried to out-do each other. Sakura thought it was kind of funny, but Syaoran thought it was kind of stupid. He was the best skier out of the four of them anyways.

"Well," Tomoyo sighed as they stood at the top of West Meadow. "I guess we'll be going home now, right, Sakura?" She smiled down at her cousin who had fallen again.

"Yeah, I guess so," she smiled up at her new friends. "Will we meet again, tomorrow? Down at the quad in the morning?"

Syaoran and Luke both nodded this time. "Of course! We can take a warm up run on Blue Ribbon!" Luke smiled triumphantly.

Tomoyo laughed. "Maybe we should start on the Alpine chair tomorrow morning before going up to the top… then we'll be ready for Blue Ribbon."

Sakura nodded. Then Syaoran spoke, "Ok. Tomorrow morning, 8:30AM, at the base of the quad?" Tomoyo nodded. "We'll be there!" Then, the four skied down and while Sakura and Tomoyo headed for the Plaza chairlift, Syaoran and Luke headed into the Boar's Head Tavern.

* * *

"That was the best day ever!" Tomoyo squealed later as the two sat in front of the television watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. 

"Yeah! You know, that Syaoran was really annoying at the beginning but he was so funny in the afternoon! And Luke was so caring; he reminded me of Eriol!" Sakura laughed.

"You're still going out with him?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he kind of strange?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. "He is NOT strange! He's perfect! Funny, caring, ever-so-nice, and good-looking!" Sakura got all starry-eyed at the thought of her boyfriend back at home.

Now it was Tomoyo's turn to roll her eyes. Sakura was so silly sometimes…

They turned back to the movie just in time to see Hermione punch Draco Malfoy, and they laughed. Suddenly, Sakura could hear her phone ringing. "Hang on," she ran down to her room and grabbed the phone before returning upstairs and answering it on the way up.

"Hello?" Sakura asked pleasantly into the phone.

"Hi!" Sakura could hear Yamazaki say into the phone. She raised an eyebrow. Why would Takashi call?

"Hey Yamazaki… How are you?" Sakura asked uncertainly. Suddenly she heard banging from the other side of the phone and Chiharu's voice suddenly broke in. "Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, and then forgot that Chiharu couldn't see her and quickly stuttered. "Uh, yea?"

Chiharu squeaked and then laughed. "Hi Sakura! We all miss you and wish you were here!"

Sakura smiled lightly. "I'm glad you all remember me," she said sarcastically.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Sa-ku-ra! You're making us miss the movie!" she whined and then pouted when Sakura lightly glared at her.

"Why don't you just ditch your cousin, tell her you're sick? You could get Touya to pick you up and then we could hang out all break!" Naoko's voice was now heard into the phone.

"No, guys," Sakura sweat-dropped. "I'm having a lot of fun up hear! Today we went skiing and I even made two new friends!" She was careful not to say two boys in case Eriol happened to be there and hear her.

"Oh!" She heard Yamazaki's voice again, followed by Eriol's over-protective one asking, "What KIND of 'new friends'?"

"Don't worry!" Sakura reassured her boyfriend. "I'm fine, you're still my number one!"

"You don't sound so sure!" Tomoyo said in a sing-song voice. Sakura glared at her. "I AM" SURE!" she covered the mouth-piece as she yelled at Tomoyo, who laughed. "Oh Eriol, no wait! Syaoran! Or could it be… Luke?" Tomoyo fell back on the couch laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to the phone. This time, it was Rika's voice. "What was that?"

Sakura answered. "It's just my cousin… ok, I'm gong to go now…" All of the voice on the other end cried, "NO!" but Sakura hung up anyways and turned her phone off quickly.

"Sorry, Tomoyo," Sakura looked over at her cousin who was still snickering. She rolled her eyes. "You're SUCH a three-year-old!"

* * *

Raye: Short, sweet chapter. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
